


Defense of the Ancients

by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)



Series: Bebserye [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brgy. 365 presents, Crack, EXO as dota boys, M/M, Songfic, Tagalog, pinoy vibes
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro
Summary: Araw-araw na lang “Thinking out loud” tugtugan sa computer shop ni Sir Suho at araw-araw din nasa loob si Jongin para mag-DOTA at mag-DO(kyungsoo).





	Defense of the Ancients

**Author's Note:**

> Wala masamang hangarin sa KaiSoo. Wala rin sapat na kaalaman sa DOTA. May trash talk at murahan pero very very light lang. Too Filipino!

“Arff! Arff! Arff!” nagngangalit na kahol ni Monggu sa labas ng pintuan ng bahay nila Jongin. Sa araw araw na lang na ginawa ng diyos eh tila may tinatagong galit o kung anumang sama ng loob ang aso nila Jongin kay Sehun.

 

“Sino na naman bayang kinakahulan mo Monggu?” Pasigaw na sabi ni Ate Jolina, ang panganay na kapatid ni Jongin. Papunta siya sa pinto upang buksan ito. Pagbukas niya ay bumungad sa kanya ang best friend ng kanyang bunsong kapatid. Halos sa bahay na nila tumira si Sehun. Minsan umaga pa lang ay nakiki-kapitbahay na ito sa kanila at umaabot pa siya hanggang meryenda pero napapadalas na rin hanggang hapunan. Ikaw ba naman magkaroon ng tropa na may-ari ng pinakamatagal at subok na ng panahon na panaderya sa Brgy. 365, ang Kamong Bakery eh malamang sa malamang, lulubos-lubusin mo na ang perks and privileges diba? (Kamong is the shortcut of Kamong and get me Bakery, ayos din sa naming ang Pamilya Kim? Kaso pinutol na lang nila as Kamong kase di na raw kasya sa karatula na ilalagay sa taas ng bakery nila.)

 

“Ah kaya pala e nasilaw ka na dahil nandyan na naman si Hilaw.” Pinapasok na lang ni Jolina si Sehun ng matigil na si Monggu sa kakakahol. Iba talaga yung issues ng asong to.

 

“Jonalyn! Halika na pumunta na tayo sa bakery hinahanap na tayo nila Mama. Ano ba?” sigaw ni Jolina sa pangalawa sa tatlong magkakapatid.

 

Si Sehun naman ay dumiresto muna sa kusina nila Jongin para kumuha ng anim na pirasong hot pandesal (na kasing bilang daw ng abs niya at kasing 'hot' nya) at pinalamanan ng dari creme bago umakyat sa kwarto ni Jongin. (Naks, akala mo naman bibigyan nya ng breakfast in bed yung isa eh ganid sa pandesal si Sehun at umay na umay naman na si Jongin sa pandesal nila kaya mas pipiliin niyang magpancit canton o kaya naman yung mga iba’t ibang klaseng almusal nila Mang Sooman sa tapat ng bahay nila lalo na yung spaghetting nilunod sa banana ketchup.

  
Alam na alam na ni Jongin ang yabag ng mga paa ni Sehun na tila parang autobot sa pag-akyat sa kahoy na hagdanan patungo sa kuwarto niya. Makalipas ang ilang Segundo, bumukas na agad ang pinto nya.

 

“Jongskie, tara na kase 2 hours lang muna ako sa AM shift! Badtrip si Ate Victoria eh, sinama ako sa binyag nung friend nya para daw may maguwi ng takeout sa reception if ever.” Yaya ni Sehun habang nginunguya ang free pandesal na may dari creme sa kaibigang nakahimlay pa sa kama pero gising na ang diwa. Mabilis kausap si Jongin sa ganitong bagay, lalo na’t kapag papunta na sila sa nagsisilbi nilang hangout/office/paradise/dream place (para kay Jongin kase nandun ang kanyang nagiisang dream sa buhay), ang Computer shop sa bungad ng street nila Sehun at Jongin.  
  
“Sabado ngayon, morning shift din si Soo, kaya bilisan mo kung gusto mong maka-pwesto sa dulo.” Sa bandang dulo kase nakapuwesto si Kyungsoo para malapit sa mga printers.

 

 

****

 

Umaga pa lang ay makikita mo na kung sino yung mga mainstays sa EXO-The Incredible Computer Shop o EXOTICS for short. Ang name na yan galing syempre sa may-ari na si Sir Suho (Malayong kamaganak ni Jessica) Halos makabog nya na ang Kamong bakery nila Jongin sa shortcuts.

Medyo maliit lang ang EXOTICS pero di alintana ang space kapag dumugin ito ng mga binatang walang ginawa kung di mag-dota.

Pagpasok nila Sehun at Jongin sa loob, nandun na agad ang kapwa nilang mga mainstays. Tahimik pa ang lugar kase wala pang nagpapatugtog. Si Jongdae ang unang nakapansin sa pagbukas ng sliding door. "Grabe guys, i-ready na ang mga ears, nandyan na si DJ Ed." Nagtawanan na lang ang iba dahil sanay na sila sa ganitong set-up sa araw araw. Nakipag-high five na lang ang dalawang magkaibigan sa mga tropa nilang sila Jongdae, Chanyeol at Yixing. As usual, sa dulong pwesto naupo si Jongin sa bandang baba ng computer at money box ni Kyungsoo dahil elevated pwesto nya bilang siya ang bantay ng EXOTICS habang wala ang guardian na si JM aka Sir Suho. Pinili ito ni Jongin para madali nya itong lingunin maya't maya at para marinig nya ang soul song/undying love song ni Jongin...ang 'thinking out loud'.

 

"Beb, open-time ako ah!" ani ni Jongin habang binuksan ang CPU ng computer, sabay kindat. Tinaasan lang siya ni Kyungsoo ng kilay at pinagpatuloy ang kanyang ginagawa na i-set as open-time sa Computer 14 na gamit ni Jongin. Medyo badtrip ang dream boy ni Jongin dahil nakipagpalit ang kanyang karelyebo na si Baekhyun sa afternoon shift.

 

Nag-open na ang computer ni Jongin. Syempre, bago buksan ang DOTA ay sinet-up nya muna ang kanyang playlist sa youtube na ika nga ay 'sumisimbolo sa kanyang pagsinta kay Kyungsoo'. Ang paniniwala kase ni Jongin ay kahit busy sya sa kakalaro ng dota ay dapat patuloy pa rin na tumutugtog ang kanyang playlist na dedicated for Kyungsoo only.

  
_K <3 J playlist_

  * Ed Sheeran - Thinking out loud OFFICIAL MV
  * Thinking out loud - Ed Sheeran (X acoustic session)
  * thinking out loud -boyce avenue acoustic version
  * (ed sheeran) thinking out loud - Sungha Jung
  * Alden Richards sings "thinking out loud" on eat bulaga
  * Darren Espanto sings "thinking out loud" on kris TV
  * Bamboo sings "thinking out loud" with KZ Tandingan
  * Thinking out loud Tagalog version Ed Sheeran (Aking napagtanto) by Arron Cadawas



 

"Tangina, Paps nag-lag na naman pc eh." Sabi ni Chanyeol na may kasabay na paguunat. Sa araw-araw na pagba-buffer ng playlist ni Jongin sa youtube ay araw araw din itong sinasabi ng mga tropa nya.

 

"Kapag second stanza na ng thinking out loud, okay na ulit yan! Connect ka ulit sa server Pre, okay na ko." Sagot agad ni Jongin kay Chanyeol.

 

"Awtsu....lag rin me" Biglang sabi ni Yixing. Tumawa naman si Sehun dahil sa biglang comment ni Yixing. "Kuya Xing, wala ka pa sa chat ganyan na sinasabi mo. Ayan na second stanza na ng thinking out loud, try natin ulit mga brads". Sigaw ni Sehun.

 

Ang mahiwagang second stanza ng Thinking out loud ang cue nila para makapasok ng sabay sabay sa server. Salamat kay JD na nakapansin. Dahil dito, sabay sabay nilang kinanta ang second stanza.

  
_“And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_ _And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_ _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_ _Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_ _And I just wanna tell you I am..._ Yown connect! _“_

  
Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo dahil sa ganitong scenario. Sa araw araw na lang na ginawa ng poong maykapal ay ganito ang natutunghayan nya sa ng kanyang shift, actually umpisa pa lamang to. Marami pa ang mangyayari sa kalahating araw nya sa pagbabantay ng computer shop. Ayun ang nakikini-kinita nya.

 

Di marunong maglaro ng DOTA si Kyungsoo at wala siyang balak na matuto kaya habang nagbabantay sa mga walang magawang kabataan este ng computer shop, naglalaro na lamang siya ng online tongits at nananuod ng replay ng mga episodes ng OTWOL na namiss niyang panoorin sa gabi. Hindi rin naman siya makapagsoundtrip ng favorite niyang Sam Smith songs dahil sa sobrang lakas ng patugtog ni Jongin ng Thinking out loud ni Ed Sheeran. Minsan, tinatanong nya bago matulog kung bakit na-compose pa ni Ed yung kantang iyon at kung isa ba tong cult song at hindi love song dahil sa pagkahumaling ni Jongin at ng tropa niya sa kantang ito.

 

Makalipas ang ilang kanta, este ilang version ng Thinking out loud, narinig na ni Kyungsoo ang pinakakinanginginigan nyang version sa playlist ni Jongin. Ang "Aking napagtanto" na tagalog version ng Thinking out loud na pinaka-favorite version ni Jongin.

 

Di na mabilang ni Kyungsoo kung ilang beses na siyang napa-facepalm. Dahil bukod sa magsisimula na ang kanta, alam nya na sasabayan pa iyon ni Jongin ng mas malakas na may papikit-pikit pa ng mata. Hanggang ngayon ay di nya parin alam kung saang lupalop ng isip ni Jongin nakuha ang idea na i-alay itong kanta para sa kanya kase di naman sila nagmamahalan ni Jongin (Ayun ang alam nya sa sarili nya sa ngayon)

  
Nagsimula na si Jongin na sabayan ang kanta na nanggagaling sa computer na ginagamit nya tapos dinadagdagan nya pa ng mga kung anu-anong side comments.

 

  
“ _Nung makita ka ako’y nabihag na. Sa muka mong sobrang ganda. Nung sinabi mong ako’y mahal mo na,  Anong ligaya ang nadama_

 

Oo, sobrang gandang lalaki talaga ni Kyungsoo. At di na ko makapaghintay na sabihan na mahal niya rin ako.

 

 _Tanda mo pa ba? Pagmamahalan, habang buhay At ngayon ay sariwa pa. Di namamatay At kung pano ba?_ ”

 

 

“Hindi ko tanda kase wala namang pagmamahalan na nagaganap” Singit ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin pa rin sa monitor ng kanyang computer. Napa-iling nang dahan dahan si Jongin.

 

  
“Haynako Kyungsoo my labs, wag ka ng KJ jan. Di mo pa kase damang-dama sa ngayon”

 

Nagpatuloy ulit na kumanta si Jongin.

 

“Puso natin na pinag-isa. Ano bang misteryo ng tadhana, Bawat araw isip at puso’y sayo At nais kong malaman mo O mahal ko,  Ikaw lang ang nag-iisa Sa lahat ng tala ikaw ay iba Yakap mo ang hanap mo sa tuwina At aking napagtanto Na tayo’y pinagtagpo ng panahon”

 

  
Nababuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo dahil alam nyang wala syang laban sa ka-kornihan ni Jongin. Pero di nya maamin na mayroon siyang kahit papaanong kilig na nararamdaman dahil may taong handang maging korni para sa kanyang hamak na tagabantay ng computer shop. Di niya maamin kasi isa daw siyang <i>"pabebe"</i> sabi ng kanyang kapalitan sa shift at bestie na si Baekhyun

 

" _Kapag ako’y tumanda at medyo ulyanin na, At pag ako’y hindi na kilala_

Pero di iyon mangyayari Soo, kase nag-me-memory plus gold ako.

_Nakalimutan na ang pag-gigitara. Pero, pag-ibig mo’y di nag-iiba"_

 

“Birit pa more, potah” Singit ni Jongdae sa moment ni Jongin na nakatingin pa rin sa monitor niya habang gigil na gigil sa pagpindot sa kanyang keyboard. Halatang beastmode sa game nila. As usual, walang pakialam si Jongin sa mga tropa nya ngayon. Tanging ang pagkanta nya at si Kyungsoo lang ang priority nya sa mga minutong tinatakbo ng kanta.

_"Salamat sa walang sawang pagmamahal. Pag-ibig na wagas, kunkreto na tila tumatagal At kung pano ba? Puso na tila pinag-iisa, Higpit na hawak ang kamay_  
_Paulit-ulit sa aking pagkakamali. Ayoko na sayong mawalay"_

 

  
_“_ Nag-quit bigla si LuhanLord412 tangina noob amputa!” Sigaw bigla ni Sehun. Asar na asar ang itsura nya kase nakasira daw sa diskarte yung pag-quit ng isa nilang kalaban. Inaalala niya kase na dalawang oras lang siyang maglalaro ngayon kaya gusto niya e good game sila.

 

“Pinuno muna ng AW AW AW AW yung chat sabay quit. Epal masyado weak eh” Ani ni Chanyeol na medyo inis din sa kalaban nilang nagquit.

 

Wala pa ring kamay-malay si Jongin at patuloy pa rin siya sa pagkanta. Syempre ilang minute lang yung moment nya na yun kaya kailangan sulitin.

 

“I-switch nyo muna si Jongin.” Sabi ni Yixing. Umayon ang 'Someone-call-the-DOTA-boys', eto yung pangalan ng grupo nila Jongin, Sehun, Jongdae, Chanyeol at Yixing. Pumunta sa computer ni Jongin si Jongdae para i-click yung "okay" sa screen. Di na namalayan ni Jongin ang paglapit ni Jongdae kasi nakapakit pa rin siya habang kumakanta.

 

" _O giliw ko. Ikaw lang ang nag-iisa. Sa lahat ng tala ikaw ay iba. Yakap mo ang hanap mo sa tuwina. At aking napagtanto na tayo’y pinagtagpo ng panahon. O mahal ko_  
_Ikaw lang ang nag-iisa Sa lahat ng tala ikaw ay iba Yakap mo ang hanap mo sa tuwina At aking napagtanto Na tayo’y pinagtagpo ng panahon_

Sana nagustuhan mo, sinisinta kong Kyungsoo ang kantang to.

  
"That's song was brought to you by Kamong Bakery. Kamong and get me get me get me pandesal is yours kamong and get me bakery." Ito ang closing remarks na sinasabi ni Chanyeol sa tuwing magtatapos ang modern harana ni Jongin.

 

"Look who's back on track." Bumalik ulit sa server si Jongin. Nagkatinginan saglit ang tropa.

 

"Oops." Biglang bulong ni Sehun.

 

Napansin ni Jongin na siya yung pinupuntirya nung iba ng nilang kalaban sa game.

 

"Aba teka bakit nasama ako sa scourge shet kayo naswitch na naman ako" reklamo ni Jongin. Bigla naman nag-chat ang mga kasama niya dahil tinatamad na silang sabihan si Jongin in person kase nagawa na nila yun kagabi so alternate naman kaya sa chat na ulit.

 

  
**JongDaestroyah21:** sorry bro naswitch ka muna  
**YODAbestPCY:** wiw  
**YODAbestPCY:** wiw  
**YODAbestPCY:** wiw  
**ohohkerrkerr:** kuya xing axan na u? Kaw nagsabi eee?  
**xxxingmyragingbell:** awtsu  
**xxxingmyragingbell:** awtsu  
**xxxingmyragingbell:** awtsu  
**xxxingmyragingbell:** awtsu  
**kamongemperor114:** kingina nyo br0s

  
After din naman nun ay binalik na ulit siya sa game bilang kakampi nila. Naglaro na ang 'Someone-call-the-dota-boys' na parang walang nangyari.

 

Makalipas ang dalawang oras ay tinawag na ni Kyungsoo ang pansin ni Sehun dahil time na siya.

 

"Hoy Sehun. Time ka na. Extend ka pa?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nakapagumpisa ulit ng bagong game sila Sehun at di niya napansin ang oras kaya sinabihin niya si Kyungsoo na i-extend pa ng kalahating oras.

 

Lumipas na ang kalahating oras, akmang magpapa-extend pa si Sehun pero di na niya nagawa dahil sinundo na siya ng Ate Victoria niya.

 

"Sehun ano na? Magki-kinder na yung inaanak ko sa simbahan e nandito ka pa rin? Ano hihintayin mong mag-grade 6 siya?" Pa-angil na sabi ni Victoria sa bunsong kapatid na si Sehun. Medyo takot si Sehun sa ate niya kase si Victoria ang nagbibigay ng pangload kaya mabilis siyang tumayo at sumunod dito.

 

"Maya na lang ulit mga paps. I shall return" paalam ni Sehun sa mga kaibigan. Nung nasa sliding door na siya ay tumingin pa ulit ito sa kanila.

 

"Kyungsoo, pasingil na lang yung bayad ko sa beb mo ah" pahabol na sabi ni Sehun sabay sara ng sliding door.

 

Tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at inabot ang headset nito dahil di niya narinig yung sinabi ng best friend niya. Nagulat si Jongin sa paghablot ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Wag dito Soo, public place to eh." Malanding sabi ni Jongin.

 

"Baliw! Sabi ni Sehun ikaw daw magbayad nung 2 and a half hours niya ngayon." Pasigaw na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Baliw sayo oo. Teka, ano? Ayos yung hilaw na yun. Sige beb bigay ko sayo later pag-out ko." Sabi ni Jongin sabay kindat na naman sa isa.

 

"Ewan ko sayo." Pa-angil na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Di niya alam kung talagang sanay na ba siya sa ganitong galawan ni Jongin.

 

"Nice one! Tanggap na ni Kyungsoo na beb mo siya Jongskiebels!" Pasaring ni Jongdae sa kaibigan.

 

"Oo nga, sinabi lang ni Sehun na kunin yung bayad sa beb ni Kyungsoo tapos ikaw agad tinawag." Dagdag ni Chanyeol.

 

"Ayiiieeeeee, jan nagsimula yung lolo at lola ko." Di nagpahuli sa pangasar si Yixing.

 

"Ewan ko sa inyong lahat. Bakit beb ba tawagan ng lolo at lola mo kuya Yixing?" Mahinahon na sabi ni Kyungsoo ngunit dama mo na pinipigil niya ang gigil at pagkaasar.

  
"Uy, wag nga kayo jan. Matagal na niyang na-acknowledge yung pet name namin sa isa't isa. Diba beb?" To the rescue na sabi ni Jongin. As usual, may kasama na namang kindat at this time with flying kiss na.

 

Gustong gusto niyang sapukin ng keyboard ang mga tao sa loob ng EXOTICS ngayon. Buti na lang matatapos na ang shift niya.

 

***

 

Matagal na di naka-punta si Jongin sa EXOTICS dahil sa siya ang naatasan ng kanyang magulang na magbantay ng bakery nila dahil may dinalaw silang kamag-anak sa Davao. Siya ang napili ng kanyang ama dahil sa charmspeak ng dalawang ate niya. Nag-join force ang dalawa niyang nakakatandang kapatid sa pagconvince sa mga magulang nila na si Jongin naman ang magbantay.

 _Jongin against the world_ ang peg niya kaya wala na siyang palag sa kanila. Asar nga ni Sehun sa kanya..."Wala kang no choice bes."

 

Tatlong araw ng wala ang mga magulang ni Jongin. Ibig sabihin, tatlong araw din siyang di nakapaglaro ng DOTA at tatlong araw din niyang di nasilayan ang kanyang iniirog na si Kyungsoo. Nakatira sa kabiling street si Kyungsoo at di siya nagagawi sa street nila Jongin kaya wala rin pag-asang mapadaan siya o mapabili ng tinapay sa bakery nila.

 

Buti na lang e tumatambay sila Sehun at iba pa nilang tropa sa bakery kapag wala pa sila sa mood mag-DOTA. Kahit papaano ay nakakakuha siya ng scoop sa mga bagay bagay na nangyayari sa EXOTICS at sa beb niya.

 

"Jongin, alam kong bibigyan mo ko ng libreng ensaymada sa sasabihin ko sayo." Sabi ni Sehun pagkabukas ng gate papunta sa bakery nila Jongin. Kinuha niya ang pinaglumaang swivel chair ng ate ni Jongin sa gilid ng kaha palapit sa tabi ng kanyang best friend.

 

"Kahit naman wala kang sabihin nakakakuha ka pa rin ng libreng tinapay dito samin eh. Ano ba yun?"  
Sambit ni Jongin. Pagkatingin ni Jongin kay Sehun ay nakakuha na siya ng isang pirasong ensaymada at akmang isusubo na ang tinapay.

 

"Okay okay...ganito kase yun. Alam mo ba kanina si Kyungsoo?" Magsisimula ng magkwento si Sehun ngunit nagpanic agad si Jongin.

 

"Bakit? Anong nangyari sa kanya? May naupo ba sa upuan ko? Sabi ko sayo ikaw lang pwede umupo dun eh. Nagkasakit ba siya? Nagbatuhan ba sila ng mouse ni Baekhyun? Di man lang ba niya ako namiss?" Sunod sunod na tanong ni Jongin na may halong pag-aalala na sa tingin ni Sehun ay oa na.

 

"Chill pre chill, daig mo pa tanod sa pagkwestiyon sakin nung nahuli ako dahil sa curfew nun eh." Sabi ni Sehun habang tinuloy ang pagubos sa ensaymada na kanina niya pa inaasam-asam kainin.

 

"Eto ah, itutuloy ko na, wag kang epal. Kase kanina si Kyungsoo pinatugtog lang naman ang undying love song nyo kanina. Tapos todo explain pa siya na naka-shuffle yung playlist niya. Epic yung reaction niya kanina sayang di mo nakita." Natatawang kwento ni Sehun. Halatang halata naman ang kilig sa mukha ni Jongin. Well, di niya naman tinatago kase alam naman ni Sehun na super duper na ang pagkakilig ng matalik na kaibigan.

  
Tahimik ang EXOTICS ng halos tatlong araw. Hindi tahimik na parang silid-aklatan. Tahimik dahil hindi on loop ang K <3 J playlist dahil hiatus si DJ Ed. Di sanay si Kyungsoo na walang nangaasar sa kanya. Tanggap niya na ata sa sarili niya na isa siyang '<i>pabebe</i>' kaya kahit alam na niya sa sarili niya ay idi-deny at idi-deny niya pa rin na nami-miss niya si Jongin.

 

"Pabebe ka kase masyado eh. Isubsob kita sa keyboard. Kapag inuna mo yang pakipot mo madadagit yan si Jongin ng iba. Bahala ka." Pagigil na sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Tinanong niya kase kanina kung di ba namimiss ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at palaging iling at irap lang ng mata ang sagot nito sa kanya.

 

Naalala na naman ni Kyungsoo yung babaeng parang poste ng meralco (ayon kay Baekhyun) na madalas magpa-print ng resume sa EXOTICS na si Krystal. Maganda siyang dilag na halatang nagpapansin kay Jongin. Pumunta ito kanina sa EXOTICS at tinanong sila Jongdae kung bakit wala si Jongin. At nung papunta na siya kay Kyungsoo para magpa-print ay sinabi niya na ubos na yung mga ink ng printers nila kahit kakalagay pa lang ng bago ni Baekhyun kagabi. Badass.

 

Di niya man maamin (alam nyo na ang dahilan) ay naaalarma siya sa pagsulpot ng girl tower version ni Chanyeol na si Krystal sa eksena. Napapa-thinking out loud tuloy siya.

 

  
"Okay, fine. Ayoko madagit ng poste ng meralco si Jongin." Bulong ni Kyungsoo na rinig pa rin ni Baekhyun. Napatakip si Baekhyun ng dalawang kamay sa kanyang bibig sa gulat at tuwa at napapunas pa sa kanyang invisible tears. Sa wakas, napagod din magpabebe ang kanyang bestie. Buti na lang at di humantong sa pukpukan ng keyboard para lang ma-express niya ang tunay na nararamdan kay Jongin.

 

"Arte mo, letse ka. Tutulungan mo ba ko?" Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niyang patuloy sa pagpunas ng invisible tears of joy.

 

"Malamang, sige mag-ready ka na. Pagdating ni Sir Suho, gora tayo sa bahay ni Kuya Xing kontratahin natin para mag-gitara tapos pati yung beatbox ni Chanyeol idamay na natin para damang damang yung feelings mo kasabay ng strums ng gitara at dagundong ng beatbox. Then, punta na tayo sa Kamong." Paliwanag ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

 

"Teka wait, teka wait, haharanahin ko si Jongin?" Gulat na tanong ni Kyungsoo? Tinaasan lang siya ng eyebrows (on fleek) ni Baekhyun.

 

"Back to pabebe ba ulit itu? Ayun na yung plano. Wala ka ng no choice, bes." Sagot ng kaibigan niyang malapit na siyang puluputan ng USB cord sa leeg.

 

Pagkadating ni Sir Suho sa EXOTICS ay nagpaalam agad ang dalawa na may aasikasuhin sila saglit. Kahit na hihindi ang kanilang boss ay di na ito nakapalag pa dahil mabilis silang naglaho.

 

Wala ng nagawa si Sir Suho kungdi ang tumao muna at magbantay sa EXOTICS. Nakita ni Jongdae lahat ang nangyari at ang nasambit niya lang ay "Wala ka ng no choice, Sir Suho."

  
*****

 

Pinuntahan nila Baekhyun at Kyungsoo ang bahay nila Yixing sa may kabilang eskinita. Sakto ay nandun din sa Chanyeol. Kapag siniswerte nga naman, dala ni Chanyeol yung beatbox niya sa bahay nila Yixing dahil may jamming sila ngayon.

 

"Oh, ano ganap bat nandito kayo?" Gulat na tanong ni Yixing. Napatingin din si Chanyeol sa dalawang dumating.

 

"Kuya Xing, at Chanyeol, favor naman para kay Kyungsoo" Pa-cute na sabi ni Baekhyun sa dalawa. Nandididri naman siyang tiningnan ni Kyungsoo pero wala siyang magawa sa ngayon dahil inuusig niya pa rin ang sarili niya ng taimtim kung itutuloy niya ba tong kabaliwan ng kaibigan niya.

 

"Gusto kasing haranahin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa Kamong eh, pwede nyo ba siyang backup-an?" Patuloy ni Baekhyun.

 

Nagkatinginan naman sila Yixing at Chanyeol at biglang ngumiti. Nagkasundo agad sila na tulungan ang nagiisang beb ng tropa nilang si Jongin.

 

"Of course, red horse! Para sa KJ, walang killjoy!" Sabay na sabi ng dalawa. Napilitan na lang na ngumiti si Kyungsoo habang sobra ang kasiyahan na nadarama ng tatlong taong kasama niya. Hindi niya alam kung tama ba tong pinasok niya.

 

Nakahanda na silang pumunta sa Kamong bakery. Dala ni Yixing ang gitara niya at beatbox naman ang bitbit ni Chanyeol.

 

"Aldub, Kathniel, Jadine kabahan na kayo!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun at biglang umakbay sa nanginginig na si Kyungsoo.

 

Tinext ni Baekhyun si Sehun na papunta sila ni Kyungsoo sa Kamong at may surpresa sila kay Jongin pero wag munang maingay kase surprise nga naman. Pinapunta muna ni Sehun si Jongin sa likod ng bakery kung saan gumagawa ng mga iba't ibang klase ng tinapay para makapwesto ng maayos yung mga manghaharana sa labas.

 

Nang dumating sila sa bakery ay pinaalis ni Baekhyun yung mga naglalaro ng chinese garter at piko sa tapat ng panaderya. Nakapwesto na sila Kyungsoo, Yixing at Chanyeol sa tapat nang tinawag na ni Sehun si Jongin pabalik sa bakery.

 

Nagsimula ng mag-strum ng gitara at magbeatbox si Chanyeol. Tumabi naman sa gilid ng panaderya si Baekhyun para makita ang live performance ng tatlo.

 

Halos lamunin na ng kaba ang buong pagkatao ni Kyungsoo. Never niya pang nagawang kumanta sa mga school events nung bata siya kaya di niya lubusang maisip na gagawin niya ito sa harap ng maraming tao lalo na sa harap ng taong pinakamamahal niya na ilang buwan niyang dineny sa sarili niya at sa ibang tao sa EXOTICS kahit halata naman nila noon pa.

 

 _It's now or never. Tangina_. Note to self ni Kyungsoo bago kumanta.

 

_"When your legs don't work like they used to before. And I can't sweep you off of your feet. Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"_

 

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung ano ang kanyang mararamdaman sa nakikita at naririnig niya ngayon. Feeling niya magko-collapse siya dahil nanginginig ang buong katawan niya sa gulat, saya, at kilig na bumungad sa harapan niya. Di niya lubos akalaing hinaharana siya ni Kyungsoo, ang beb niya, at nagiisang lalaking nagpatibok sa pusong mamon niya.

 

_"And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70. And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23. And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe just the touch of a hand. Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day And I just wanna tell you I am.."_

 

Nawala na ang kaba ni Kyungsoo dahil napalitan na ito ng kilig at saya dahil habang kumanta siya ay nakatitig sa kanyang mga mata si Jongin na halos maiiyak na sa tuwa. Masaya siya dahil nakikita niya si Jongin na sobrang na-touch sa ginagawa niya. Eto na yung moment na damang dama niya na yung kanta siguro dahil na rin sa ito ang original english version.

 

_"When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades. And the crowds don't remember my name. When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...) I know you will still love me the same"_

 

Lumabas si Sehun at tumabi kay Baekhyun dahil nakikita niya itong nagvivideo ng kaganapan. Di siya nagpahuli at nilabas niya ang kanyang bagong cherry mobile flare na smartphone at kinuhanan din ng video ang panghaharana ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

 

 

_"But maybe we found love right where we are. Oh, baby, we found love right where we are. And we found love right where we are"_

 

Pagkatapos kumanta ni Kyungsoo ay dali daling lumabas ng bakery si Jongin. Nagngingilid pa rin ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata ng lumapit kay Kyungsoo. Walang wala ang pagluha ni Alden nung nakita niya ng malapitan si Yaya Dub. (Aldub, kabahan na talaga kayo.) Di napigilan ni Jongin na yakapin si Kyungsoo sa unang pagkakataon. Nung yakapin siya pabalik ni Kyungsoo ay di na niya napigilan ang kanyang luha sa pag-agos. Nagpalakpakan naman ang mga taong naka-saksi sa opening ng kanilang pagiibigan.

 

"So, official beb na kita?" Papiyok na tanong ni Jongin dahil sa pagiyak.

 

"Oo na beb, tama na sa pagiyak, over ka na eh." sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya sabay punas ng luha ni Jongin. Abot langit ang tuwa at lampas tenga na ang ngiti ni Jongin dahil sa pagiging "official" daw nila. Taimtim na nagpasalamat si Jongin kay Ed Sheeran sa pagrelease ng kantang Thinking out loud. Sa ganitong paraan niya lang pala makukuha ang pagmamahal ni Kyungsoo.

 

  
*****

 

Pag-open ni Kyungsoo ng facebook niya ay nakatanggap siya ng request kay Jongin. Napangiti siya sabay click ng 'yes'.

 

  
**Kyungsoo Do is in a relationship with Jongin Kim**

 

Sunod sunod ang mga notifications niya dahil ang daming likes at comments.

 

_JD Kim, Sehun Oh, Yixing Zhang, Chanyeol Park, and 114 friends likes this._

 

_Krystal Jung commented on this post. "Congrats Jongin~~~"_

 

"Aba, tingnan mo tong babaeng torre na to, si Jongin lang ang binati." Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.

 

 _Taemin Lee commented on this post. "Ga-ga-gayuma ga-ga-gayuma_    **Jongin Kim** "

 

May isa pa ulit na notification na nag-prompt sa facebook ni Kyungsoo.

 

**Sehun Oh just uploaded a video with - Jongin Kim, Kyungsoo Do, Chanyeol Park, Yixing Zhang, Baekhyun Byun**

  
**Video title:** _"Kathniel, Aldub, Jadine kabahan na kayo"_  
**Time:** _5 mins_ **Date:** _01/13/2016_

  
_Jongin Kim, JD Kim, Sehun Oh, Yixing Zhang, Chanyeol Park, and 365 friends likes this. </i>_

 

_Junmyeon Kim commented on this video. "Kaya pala nawala kahapon yung Exotics angels ko ah. Pag-ibig o negosyo? Haha Joke ko yun oh."_

_Jonalyn Kim commented on this video. "Iyakin si Baby Nini hahahahahahahhahaha huhu"_

_Jolina Kim commented on this video. "Dumami yung bumibili sa kamong dahil dito. Wow fantastic baby boy!"_

_Baekhyun Byun shared this video. "Walang forever? Think again, loudly :p"_  
  


 

**Jongin Kim mentioned you in his status. "Kyungsoo muna bago dota, at Kyungsoo pa rin habang nagdodota. <3 Beb_13 - Feeling in love with - Kyungsoo Do**

  
Biglang may nagping sa fb chat ni Kyungsoo. Si Jongin pala na nasa harapan niya lang naman.

  
**Jongin Kim:**  Beb <3 I love you.

 **Kyungsoo Do:** Kagabi mo pa sinasabi yan Beb. Oo alam ko and i love u too.

 **Jongin Kim:**  hihi okay po. <3 wag u na pansinin comment nila ate. Huhu :(

 **Kyungsoo Do:**  haha okay po beb, pero iharap mo sakin yang bestfriend mong si Sehun kase pagbubuhulin ko sila ni Baekhyun sa pag-upload ng video dito sa fb.

 **Jongin Kim:**  sure thing beb, i love you ulit at until we're 70.

_Seen at 1:14PM_

 

"Beb, wag mo ko i-seenzone." Pabebeng sigaw ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.


End file.
